The Quest of Love
by ZeroX2
Summary: New chapter per 2 reviews. The story of a hamster, who sets out on a journey to destroy his childhood best friend, controlleld by evil. With some friends and the powers of light and love, which shall prevail? Humanity, or revenge...
1. Great Memories

ZeroX: Yes, this is my first story in a LONG while.I have been busy with a few things and I still am.but it'll be over soon. Read the story and review it. I'm going to try and add great detail. I do not own Hamtaro. I may own any characters I make up in the story. I will not take the liberty to spoil them right now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great Memories:  
  
"Pant pant, pant pant." Hamtaro was tired of running down the rocky slopes of Mt. Seedin. He was tired of barely escaping the clutches of Draeo, and tired of being called a coward. He was out on a mission, and he was going to prove to his commander that he was NOT a wimp.  
  
"HEEA!" Hamtaro jumped into the air, and under the sun's light, he pulled out his shining sword from his diamond scabbard and dived down holding the blade in a down-stab pose. *shifsh* He had silenced the life of an ogre. Hamtaro returned his sword back into the scabbard that lay tied to his back. His Fire Sword was not going to be needed at this climax.  
  
One by one, he grabbed onto a rock. One by one, he pushed his legs from the stones. He suddenly felt a great chill, and let go of one of his hands to grab his cape and button the rope to keep him warm. He hung on with the one hand he had left, and pushed himself up to the rock above him. As he neared the top, he felt proud. But this good feeling was soon replaced, for he suddenly saw the image of a white Ham-Ham with blue ribbons being tormented in the blue sky. "NO!" he yelled. As he worried, his shock allowed him to let go of the rock he was on.  
  
Hamtaro snapped out of his hypnotized state and firmly dug his boots into the rock. He dug in so severely that as his body fell, his feet were firmly planted into the rock. He swung into a rock at the speed of a falcon diving to catch it's pray. When his head hit the rock, it was pierced about 3 millimeters. Hamtaro yelped in pain.  
  
But he couldn't sit there acting like a baby. He was a strong Ham-Ham. He could do this. In fact, he was a VERY strong Ham-Ham. Hamtaro tightened the muscles in his body, and with confidence swiftly swung his feet downward, but he also swung his arms up, so his arms were now holding onto the rock that his feet had just been on.  
  
Hamtaro couldn't lose anymore time. He pushed himself off the rock and into the air. He pulled out a magnet and gravity increased on him, as he was pulled onto the rock. He put the magnet away. He had reached the top. There, were 10 Ham-Hams, with evil crimson slits on their face for eyes, and a cloak to cover their bodies. They were all surrounding one particular thing, and looking the other way like as if they were on guard. Hamtaro quickly activated stealth mode from his watch and peered in the middle. THERE, was Draeo, doing a dark chant with a circle drawn around a captive Bijou. Hamtaro realized not much time was left. But he had to protect his honor. Hamtaro turned off the stealth mode and pulled out his ruby weapon and held it out. Suddenly, the breeze blew, his cape in the air, and he shined his sword as he announced to everyone, who were in great shock, 11100 feet in the air on Mt. Seedin.  
  
"I AM HAMTARO! WARRIOR! SAMURAI! NINJA! EVERY TYPE OF FIGHTER YOU CAN NAME, OTHER THAN DARK! FEEL MY WRATH! HEEEEEEEEEEYYYAAAAA!" Hamtaro put the sword in his right hand, with the blade point and the butt of his hand facing the ground. Then he lifted it so the blade stuck out to the right of him, and he took his left hand to support the grip of his right hand. He ran like a cheetah. He attacked like a boar. He flew like an eagle. Earlier, when he lost his grip and his head landed on the sharp rock, his persistence started to lag. But now he was being driven by something new. He was being driven by anger...honor, and...passion?  
  
Hamtaro suddenly dashed towards the end and took the butt of the sword handle and stabbed the Ham-Ham in his way. He then took his sword, and showed the broadside in front of his face. He then twisted it 90 degrees so the sharp slit was directed at everyone else, splitting the image of his face. Then, it began to glow red. As the glow became bigger, everyone realized it wasn't just a glow. It was a flame that caused fear. It was a flame for light. It pierced through every dark Ham-Ham, disintegrating them. Except for Draeo. He didn't have the time.  
  
So for Draeo, he drew a circle around himself in the soft snow, and the fire melted it. Soon it was a ring of fire. It was a ring of fire that twisted in a circular cycle, like the form of waves. Then, while it was spinning around, it quickly shot up in the air like a fire tornado, only in a tube form, rather than a big gust of wind.  
  
Then, out of the flames, walked out...a blade. Maybe the same blade Hamtaro had earlier. But this one was a red blade with humungous flames wrapping around it. Then, a fiery figure came out of the flames. It was Hamtaro, marching, with a red aura around him. But this aura wasn't for rage. It was for love. He swiftly swung out his blade in front of this pointing it at Draeo. He pointed the sword to the ground next to Draeo, and with a big burst the fireball launched there.  
  
"I can shoot a big blast at you if you make me..." Draeo stood in fear, and his mind went blank. Hamtaro shot a tiny fireball which at Bijou. As he intended, it hit the rope and it shriveled up in seconds. He dashed towards Bijou (literally. He was hovered over the ground) and he grabbed her. Draeo still stood there, his mind blank. Hamtaro spared him, but he wouldn't for long, because the next time they met he finished him. But Hamtaro didn't have time to daydream. So he ran to the other side of the mountain, which was where the HHHQ was. He jumped, and he fell straight down holding Bijou. Since he was very healthy, he could take on the pressure. But he wasn't sure Bijou could...so he looked over at her. There she was, suffering. So he put his mouth over hers and breathed oxygen into her mouth. He put out his hand and blasted snow onto the ground so they would land softly. As they neared the ground, Hamtaro didn't want to land on Bijou. So he shifted his weight and they landed a bit on his side but she landed in front of him.  
  
Just before she passed out, she said, "Thank you for the kiss of life." Ah yes, those were the days. Those were the days of Hamtaro's first missions.Boy, weren't those fun. He was now a bit more skilled, and experienced. But he had given up that life. Now he lived in a small brick home with Bijou, as he sat in his favorite armchair next to the fire. There was Bijou, sitting in the other armchair next to the fire.  
  
She was trying to draw a self-portrait of herself with Hamtaro. Hamtaro walked up behind her, took her pencil and paper, and then quickly sketched a beautiful picture. He handed it to her, and there it was. She gasped, as she remembered the moment that Hamtaro drew. There she was, on soft white snow, lying down next to Hamtaro, just after they landed from the fall off of Mt. Seedin.  
  
She was confused. "Hamtaro? How did you draw that? I know you aren't the greatest drawer in the world!"  
  
"Bijou my dear, all I did was follow my heart." At that moment, the two were about to kiss when the phone rang. *bleep bleep* The phone was supposed to announce the information of the caller. This was a special gift that the HHHQ had given Hamtaro and Bijou when they retired. Yes, Bijou joined the HHHQ after her rescue. But the phone did not give the information.  
  
Instead, it said, "I'm sorry. The information is not available. Very high tech connections and hacking have prevented me from telling you the caller's stats." Hamtaro could only think of one person who could do this. So he picked up his headphones.  
  
"Herushima? Yes, yes...over that...WHAT?!...fine...I guess...but how?...mm- hmm, mm-hmm...okay...are you sure?...I'd be honored to help...Bijou? Hold on..." Hamtaro took off his headphones.  
  
"Who was it Hamtaro?" Bijou was worried of the face Hamtaro had on his face. He looked upset.  
  
"Bijou honey.Delis has returned."  
  
"OH NO! DELIS?! BUT HOW?!"  
  
"Herushima will tell us once we reach the HHHQ. It's time to go back in action. I'm in. Are you willing to?"  
  
"Yes Hamtaro. I am loyal to the light within the fate of the world."  
  
Hamtaro picked up the phone again. "Yeah...she will go. I'll rush over there A.S.A.P. Bye." "Bijou, you know what this means, don't you?" Bijou was rummaging in her closet already.  
  
"Yes, I'm packing up my stuff."  
  
"Seems you have forgotten."  
  
"Heke?" Bijou was confused.  
  
Hamtaro put his hands out in front of him. He closed his eyes and his hands started to glow blue. Then, all of their gear was in front of him. His hands stopped glowing, and he opened his eyes. "We have powers."  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
"I think I'll be requesting for a training session for us all."  
  
"Us "all?" Hamtaro was making Bijou's head dizzy.  
  
"Everyone from back then will be back. We were the best. So they are calling for US!" Hamtaro and Bijou put on all their gear, and they walked out the door into the dark starry night. Little did they know the constellations started to move. A few of the starts created a light symbol. Then, the other stars formed into spears, and they moved, piercing the light figure. The light figure vanished. 


	2. Dangerous

Dangerous  
  
The Dark Castle of the Sky  
  
*drip drop**drip drop* Water was dropping on the cold floor. The room was dark. The ground was tiled with a purple eye. *shwing* A dark purple glow appeared and the dripping stopped. Suddenly, the curtains opened, and the now moonlit room could be seen clearly.  
  
"So you have come, Diamondhair." A devious, cold voice hissed.  
  
"Yes milord, I am here to serve you." A trembling female voice replied.  
  
"You fear me?" The evil voice did not seem pleased.  
  
"No milord, not at all. I am honored to serve you." "DO NOT LIE TO ME! I HAVE READ YOUR MIND! I SHALL MAKE YOU SERVE ME!" With that, a purple glow surrounded a hand, as suddenly the girl-Ham was struck, and she too glowed purple. This was not just plain purple, but the colors of an evil dimension. She suddenly changed. From being cute, with beady black eyes and a star on her forehead, were crimson slits for eyes and a purple X on her forehead.  
  
"Demondheir...serve me." The dark voice was now more calm.  
  
"With pleasure milord." The girl-Ham walked up to the evil figure, her voice darker, and she was a little bigger. Tougher. Angrier. The Dark Lord cackled.  
  
"No one shall resist the power of the DARK LORD! PEISHIN!" A ghostly figure hovered down in front of the "Dark Lord."  
  
"Yes sir." He also had slits for his eyes, and a purple X on his forehead.  
  
"Show those little Ham-Hams that I have returned-WITH the bomb."  
  
"This will be quite a show Lord. As you wish..." Peishin, appeared completely white by the moonlight. But he was really grey, of old age and terror. He walked away from the Dark Lord and in a communication pad he whispered, " Eghuslavegh, si da noom del bomdae, lucrestev!"  
  
The pad responded, "Mira hoven...dusted...trestica! SUCRESTEE!" The old Ham- Ham turned around.  
  
"Milord, it's been launched."  
  
The Dark Lord had a grin on his face. "Tunavok veghlice stoonned! Bregace mista ouge Demondheir vageto peger." The Ham-Ham nodded, and he pushed the two seats next to the window. There, was the bomb, falling, falling, falling  
  
HHHQ: (This part of the story beings just the same time that the bomb was launched)  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou ran. Hamtaro tried to remember all the magic and psychic abilities he had. The time he hovered, the Fire Blade's storm, levitation, teleporting, orbing, blasting, etc. They finally reached the HHHQ. They walked up to the high tech security gate. A little voice came from the password enry.  
  
"Please enter the password to gain access." Hamtaro entered in, "Hamtaro." He gained access into the HHHQ. As he and Bjiou walked into the dark building, it was the same as it was the way they had left it. The place seemed deserted. Hamtaro pulled out a Pocket PC and it scanned the whole place. It was deserted. They walked outside. Then, all the Ham-Hams came out from the sides of the building.  
  
"SURPRISE!" They yelled happily.  
  
"BIJOU!" Pashmina was glad to see her.  
  
"PASHMINA!" They were good friends. "How is it going to with Stan?"  
  
"The same as usual. He still flirts a lot. Hee hee hee."  
  
"OXNARD!" Hamtaro was SO happy to see Oxnard.  
  
"Hamtaro! It's been a while!" Oxnard ran up to Hamtaro, and the two shook hands.  
  
"So is everyone here?" A loud familiar voice boomed.  
  
"Look everyone, it's Boss!" Hamtaro was having a great time with the reunion.  
  
Everyone was happy to see him. Bijou walked up to Boss and whispered to his ear, "It's been a long while. Have you lost your infatuation for me?"  
  
Boss whispered back, "No, I was getting to that." "EVERYONE! As you know, I worked at the HQ for longer than all of you. I met someone during my stay, and I married her. She was trained is quite a good "spy." I want you all to meet my wife, GRACE!" A small Ham-Ham walked out from behind Boss. She had She had a very serious face. Everyone was shocked.  
  
Then, her face turned from serious to a happy expression, and she said pleasantly, "Ham-HA!" Everyone calmed down from the shock. As everyone got acquainted again, Herushima came out from back of the HQ.  
  
"Ham-Ha everyone. I'm glad you could make it...We have something serious here, and we have to get back to work. I have set up a series of obstacles where you must use your capabilities to get through."  
  
Herushima was cut off by Howdy's query. He pointed into the sky. "Is that one of them?" Everyone looked at what he was pointing to. It was a bomb.  
  
"Quickly everyone, this is not part of my plan. You have little time, and the fate of us all lies within YOU. Think of something!" Grace started to do something strange as soon as Herushima told everyone to get rid of it. Grace put her hand on her temples, and she glowed red and a red beam shot from her hands, which she shot into the direction of the bomb. The bomb was caught in this beam, and it began to come towards her down the path she set. When it came in front of her, she froze her hands so the bomb would stay there. With her mind power, she began to unscrew what was keeping the door that led to the inside of the bomb. She carefully unscrewed it, and then she opened the door. She manipulated a few wires, reset a few things, and then shut the door and quickly screwed it back in. She put her hands under the bomb, and she sent it back up to where it came from.  
  
"Well, that's out of our hands now!" She acted like nothing happened. All the Ham-Hams were amazed. Then, she asked, "SO, what happened the last time when you all fought this 'Delis?' Everyone remembered and they took turns explaining. Delis had put everyone to sleep with a shock blast. Everyone was dreaming about what was going on (they dreamed of what really happened), except for...Hamtaro. He pulled out the Bolt Blade, and he stuck it into the air. Lightning burst from the dark air, and it created an opening. Then, light came through the whole that the lightning created. Soon, light was piercing all the darkness around them. They were standing on a cliff, over a deep dark ocean. Hamtaro got his sword, and he stabbed it through Delis. Delis stood horrified, and then Hamtaro finished him off by taking the Bolt Blade, pointing it into the sky, and then at Delis. Soon, a great shine of light came out above Delis. Delis started to have light pierce through him from inside. He fell off the cliff and landed in the ocean. That was the last time anyone saw him...until now. Only Stan began to screw the story.  
  
"...and since I was the only other person up, I was waking up everyone. All the ladies loved me, and they gave me a kiss-" Stan stopped talking when all the girls were surrounding him, giving him a look. Stan shut his mouth from there."  
  
"That was quite a story!" Grace looked mystified. She was always the one to rush people and start new subjects. "Well, now that the reunion is over, lets start training!" Everyone ran into the HQ. Herushima turned on the lights, and there was a big course. One for every Ham-Ham. "Everyone, go to one course. When I say "go," everyone start. READY...GO!" 


	3. New Arrivals

ZeroX: Aha! I am now through my dang MID-TERM! NOW, I can write my stories! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! SO, now that you know who Delis is...we shall now move on to where we were BEFORE that happened...the test/obstacles. Oh yeah, and um...everyone is a hamster in this story, unless noted like a fairy or giant. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Arrivals  
  
A neon-green flash of light appeared. It rose into the air, and it went back down. Stan had shot this up, for this was his tactic for fixing something. The psychic power of healing, and it was necessary to get through a certain part of his path. The flash had connected a few wires, because it was broken. He then used magical powers to summon a giant, and it smashed the door in front of him. What he had done was he fixed the wires, but in a way he wanted them to be. So when he smashed the door open, no alarm would complain. Stan was prepared for this. He practiced at home, even when he retired. While Stan was getting through his course, his mind ran through a song he made back when he was a super-flirt:  
  
My, my woman see that boy-Ham? He is the hottest one, telling the truth madam! When he was first born he was ugly as a fit, But now as you can see he is just as legit.  
  
He is a super fine Ham, He takes care of himself. With super magic powers He is like an angel or elf.  
  
So if you want to have him, Just go up and say, "Hey! I really like you, Want to marry you, someday."  
  
But that was all the past now. He had himself a fine wife, Pashmina! He wondered how she was doing. He used his magical powers and blew a message into the form of sparkling magic dust, and then he threw his hands up into the air, and the dust flew to Pashmina. The message said, "I love you." Pashmina giggled. But Stan didn't need a sign to show she giggled, he sensed her feelings. Behold, the powers of love. Stan thought of her, only to run into a wall. KABAM! There was a metal wall in front of him with a crevasse in the middle. Stan put his two hands into the crack and pushed them to the side. The walls started to open. Stan let go, happy that the door opened.  
  
But his happy moment was short, for soon enough he found himself stuck between the two doors. They slammed back shut on him when he let go. So Stan pushed the doors again, but this time when they were to far for him to reach, he jumped in the air, and kicked the left one hard with his right leg with a front kick, and the door swung to the end. As he kicked it, he pushed against the left door going in and turned to his left. He rammed his left shoulder into the right door and it slammed open. There, Stan found himself at the end. He saw Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Grace, Panda, Howdy, Dexter, and Pashmina were already there. While Stan was walking up to them, everyone who was not done came running out of the paths and to the group. So Stan was the last to approach the crew. As he almost did, a big explosion stopped him.  
  
A big screen of smoke appeared around the gang, and they were all coughing. They thought they were going to die, because none of them could inhale to hold in their breath to do anything about the problem. Suddenly, they saw three black figures flying in the air towards them. As they got closer, they could make out what they were. They were three girl-Hams. The one on the very left had thin glasses with a gray suit on. The one in the middle had a red handkerchief tied around her neck, with the triangular side one her back, and she was wearing blue jean overalls with a yellow/peach color shirt. The last one on the right side had a...electric saw?  
  
The three landed on the ground. The one with the saw turned it on, and the saw spinning blew the smoke away. Everyone looked up to see a few Ham-Hams climbing up ropes that were dropped from something in the sky. Maxwell looked pulled out a knife and threw it into the air. With exact precision, it cut the rope on five of the 7 Ham-Hams climbing. Sandy stared at Maxwell in awe, but quickly shook her head to avoid from having anyone see her. They all fell through the hole and landed on the floor. Just as the Ham-Hams were about to do something to them, they turned into little glowing balls and disappeared. The one with the glasses who had just appeared spoke, "Well, I'm going to go and try to see where they were going." She jumped up into the air swiftly and with power, as she flew up into the sky, suddenly a laser was shot from nowhere, and she was hit. She fell to the floor spinning fast, and on right shoulder there was a burn sizzling with a little smoke coming out from it and blood pouring. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. The pain was intense. She clung her hand onto the wound, and then she grunted. Dexter walked up to her, and he put his hands into the air.  
  
He whispered, "Shalom, nagarreha bestlami. Shoven tilaste hercule reveroca!" His hands glowed gray, and a fairy flew from the back over the injured one. It sprinkled fairy dust on it, and the pain was gone. The fairy had healed it. Dexter snapped his fingers and the fairy faded away. The one with glasses rose and thanked Dexter.  
  
"I am Helga. These other two are Cindy and Koala." She pointed to the one with the overalls on, then the one with an electric saw. We heard about Delis returning and.....we thought we could help." All the Ham-Hams thought for a moment. They agreed, and decided they had training enough. But Cindy stumbled upon a good question.  
  
"WELL, if we are to stop Delis, what are we to stop him from doing?" The Ham-Hams all looked down with an anime sweat drop. But Hamtaro jumped up with the answer.  
  
"Hey guys! I remember something Delis told me when we were friends. It was back when I was just a little baby..."  
  
2 years ago, in Hamtaro's room  
  
"Hey Hamtaro, your mom said I could stay just a bit longer to tuck you into sleep." "Dweedee!" Hamtaro was happy. "Yeah. Hamtaro, I want you to know something." "Heke?" Hamtaro was confused. Delis was too smart for his to guess WHAT he would teach him. "One day, I will retrieve the Great Seal from Mt. Syncope and the Armor of God. Then, I will dominate the world. The world would have peace, since I would rule it so everyone would do as I say, and there would be no arguing between countries. That's not the best part. When this happens, YOU will be my right hand Ham..."  
  
Hamtaro always remember that. So he realized Delis was going to take over the world. He told the Ham-Hams. So they first set out to find the Great Seal. The Ham-Hams first went to a town called Fisto. There, they stocked up on food, weapons, etc. Koala saw a necklace she wanted, but didn't have the money to pay for it. She didn't notice hand reach out next to her head. She saw the necklace disappear from the shelf. While she stood there sad, she found the necklace around her neck. She turned around to see who placed it there. She saw that Panda had given it to her. She hugged him and said, "Thank you." Panda blushed. The two held hands as they walked down to meet up with everyone else.  
  
Just before they left, Hamtaro asked a store clerk where Mt. Syncope was. He directed him west. So the group set out into the plains to find the Great Seal. Penelope soon got tired. She couldn't walk anymore. So Cappy picked her up and he carried her. She kissed him on the check, and they both blushed. Two miles ahead of them they found the town Laraw, and they stayed there for the night. They refreshed themselves there, and set out. They walked up to the border of the grasslands. They all kneeled and prayed, hoping they would get through. The got up and began to walk. Then, Bijou found a dagger that just landed in front of her. Just before she could yell out to everyone what had happened, everyone had a dagger in front of them. They looked over the hill they were climbing, and there was an army walking up the other side. They all had purple stars on their head. The Ham-Hams put their heads down so they couldn't see them.  
  
"What will we do?" Pashmina whimpered. Stan stepped up bravely with a serious face. "We'll fight." The Ham-Hams pulled out their swords. The army was smarter than to just send everyone out at once. They sent out 100 Ham-soldiers first. As everyone slashed at the Hams, an arrow was shot from behind them. An archer with a hat like Robin Hood's and a lute appeared. She ran up and shot another arrow at a soldier who was about to strike Hamtaro's head while he stood there, shocked. She grinned, and looked up ahead of her. She saw an arrow flying at her. But it was too close. She couldn't dodge it. She kneeled down and put her hands over her head. As she peered to see the arrow coming at her, she saw a fast Ham-Ham dive through the air and it's foot had smashed through the arrow, breaking it into pieces. Then, a batch of soldiers headed for the archer-Ham. The Ham that saved her said, "I'm Jingle."  
  
As the archer looked at him, she replied, "I'm Diane." He smiled at her. But his attention was soon directed to the mass amount of soldiers heading for them. So he pulled out a gigantic blade from his belt tied around his left shoulder to right waist. It was almost as wide as him, and twice as tall as him. He swung it around in the air, and cut off a soldier's head. The others were luckier, and it severely smashed their chest. Jingle put the blade down and held it with both of his hands. He put it down at the right side of his waist, so it went diagonally down a in a downward-left direction. He pulled it up, and he flipped it so the tip was now facing the sky. He sliced a soldier's chest while pulling out the blade. He put the blade at his right waist again, only this time the blade was facing up- right. He stuck out his left hand and swung his blade over to the left with the broad side, as he knocked aside many soldiers. Diane got up, and shot an arrow at an approaching soldier. Jingle parried a blow and staved away from the striker. He was getting worn out.  
  
Hamtaro noticed that Jingle was about to be hit, so he put his hands out and yelled, "NEGARUSHI GLIMACE STRIFE!" He shot bolts of lightning from the sky at the soldiers, and they were all killed. That would give Jingle a break. Hamtaro turned around and saw Bijou on the ground, about to be stabbed by a soldier's dagger. He ran and jumped at the soldier, ramming into him with his right shoulder. Bijou got up, winked at Hamtaro, then she went back into combat.  
  
Sandy struck at an enemy with her palm really hard. She turned around and side-kicked a soldier sneaking up on her back. She turned around to face forward, and she saw a rocket flying down from the air, heading for her. It was a heat-seeking missile. She couldn't stop it, because she was too shocked. As it was a foot from hitting her, it suddenly veered to the left. Sandy looked around to see what might have caused that to happen. On her right, she saw Maxwell a meter away from her. He had shot a fire arrow so the missile would go after it instead. "Come on Sandy! We can't afford to be scared." She looked at him with dreamy eyes, then she shook her head again. She saw Maxwell looking at her with love, but she also saw a soldier sneaking up on him while he didn't notice. She pulled out a dagger from a leg brace she had on and threw it at the soldier. It hit his heart, and he fell to the floor.  
  
The Ham-Hams had wiped out every soldier that was thrown at them. But that wasn't all of them. They still had thousands of soldiers left. Cindy sat down for a second. She suddenly winced, because she just noticed she was wounded. Howdy came along and summoned a healing fairy. "Shalom, nagarreha bestlami. Shoven tilaste hercule reveroca!" She grinned and kissed him. Howdy blushed, "Well if this was love then I'm a Ham!" Boy, wasn't Howdy annoying. There was something different about Howdy. He no longer wore his apron around his stomach, but his head! He wore it like a bandana. He blazed a psychic blast at all the soldiers near him. Whew, this was tiring.  
  
Dexter shot heat beams from his eyes. His glasses only magnified them, so they were even more powerful. Helga did the same. Only Dexter couldn't see something. He couldn't see the soldier sneaking up on his right. Helga was about 5 yards away from Dexter. She saw the soldier, and outlined a shape around the soldier. The shape rose into fire, and the soldier burned with it. It was the shape of a heart. Dexter walked through the fire, unhurt, and kissed Helga on the lips passionately. He stopped, and punched a soldier coming at them. "We'll finish this later." He winked at her.  
  
The Ham-Hams defeated all the soldiers. But one was left. Hamtaro saw him, and ran towards him in rage. It was time to finish this. For the last time, he pulled out his sword and put it next to his head on the right. He gripped the sword sternly, and the blade was facing behind him. It was pointed up-right, against his shoulder, as it pointed to a cloud diagonally. Hamtaro swung his blade down diagonally to his left, and he slashed at the remaining soldier. The soldier fell. A cold wind blew against Hamtaro. He calmed down, for he had just killed an old enemy: Draeo. As he gripped his sword and it pointed to the sky but was tilted northeast, he breathed heavily, then he fainted... 


	4. Bad Memories

ZeroX: Aaaaaddh! I'm so busy, yet I'm squeezing in time for this. I see you've all met Grace.But we've got plenty more coming up. Before we enter the obstacles, I shall explain one question that may have haunted you the whole story: "Who is Delis?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bad memories  
  
Dark Castle in the Sky  
  
*whooooooooooo* The wind blew. The Dark Lord enjoyed this. He was going to get his revenge on what Hamtaro had done to him. In fact, to his perspective, he was not evil. Hamtaro and all his puny little friends were. He thought in his throne for hours. Then, he remembered.  
  
2 years ago in the forest  
  
"Hei Dewis, 'ook at mai plain!" Hamtaro was running around making plane noises as he played with his toy. "Oh yeah? I can do better than that!" They both grinned. Hamtaro always loved Delis. He was older than him. He respected him and his great ideas. So he knew Delis had a good idea. Delis...was an average hamster, only he was rich, smart, stealthy, and popular. He was a bit tall, for he was a teenager (in a hamter's perspective) He had brown hair that was naturally up at the front, like gel, a leather jacket, and thin, long, black glasses that made him look brilliant, which he was. He seemed perfect. He talked into a communication pad, and a helicopter rose at the cliff ahead of them. Delis grabbed Hamtaro's hand and swung him onto his back. "Yippie, yippie!" Hamtaro was having so much fun. Delis took Hamtaro off his back, and threw him into the helicopter. He landed softly in the co-pilots seat. "Oogie oogie!" Hamtaro was thrilled! Soon Delis jumped in afterwards. Delis piloted around the sea. He showed him the great blue water...the waves...the beauty. But as he let Hamtaro try steering, Hamtaro suddenly jerked he yolk to the left, and Delis hit the helicopter door and fell out. Hamtaro was shocked. His face was red. He remembered everything Delis taught him.  
  
He found a large grapple hook, stuck it on the helicopter, and then tied it around his waist. He jumped in to the water. Delis was there, floating. He woke up, and Hamtaro he stuck out his arm and slapped Delis. Delis was left unconscious, floating in the water. Hamtaro climbed up the rope, and flew the helicopter back home. That's what happened. That's what Hamtaro had done wrong. His best friend turned his back on him. Tears started to form in his eyes. As soon as one fell to the floor, Peishin walked into the room, and he asked if his lord could have someone tell him what the Ham- Hams were doing.  
  
Delis had no time for this nonsense. He glowed purple, and he stopped the tear in mid-air. Then he shot it in front of him, but 3 meters away. Soon it began to change form. It shape-shifted into a blue aquamarine giant hamster! He was big, and it seemed to have all of its features, but it was made of water. So his skin was water. Everything of his was water. He put his arms into an X in front of his head, then pulled them to his waists and roared. Peishin ran down the hall. The giant walked up to the door, slammed it shut, then disintegrated. He stuck out his hand and a sign faded in on his door. It read, "Do not disturb." He mulled over and over to himself that Hamtaro was not evil. He was just protecting his friends. But his other side responded to his thought. "Of course he is. Remember what he did the last time you met each other? He stabbed you and knocked you off the cliff. His light side replied, "No. YOU harnessed the power of evil into this body to get revenge on Hamtaro. Now look at us!" "As a matter of fact, I have. Look at us.we are powerful!" "NO!" The light side began to fight back. Within him, it was chaos. The light side would be punching the dark side, while the dark side would smash him into the wall. It was chaos. Every bit of the fight going on between the two hurt. The light side finally gave up, and decided to try again another time. While the dark side was cackling evilly within Delis, the light side took over. He rised his hands into the air, and a green light started to flash. Delis was healed. At least the body was. But the conflict between the two sides was not over yet. It would be finished one day by... Hamtaro. That's who would do it. Hamtaro. Dark Delis had planned something. Something VERY evil. "DEMONDHEIR!" He grinned. Demondheir teleported in. "Yes my Lord?" "I want you to select 20 men for the Ham-Hams. There will be...another." With that, Demondheir nodded, turned around, and walked down the large throne room. "Javel, Hyde, Sino, Arc, Dilenty..." Demondheir was planning the crew. Then, she thought of something good. She stopped at a two-way intersection, and she turned right. She paced quickly. Soon, she found herself running. She ran up to a magical blanket with a picture of the element fire on it. She stuck out her hand, and it shot out a small flame. The blanket suddenly rose backwards into the air, like a strong breeze had hit it. She walked into the dark hidden room. This, was the magic lab. It had potion books, spells, etc. She walked up to the great cauldron in the center of the room. It was black, dusty, and big. She peered into a book, and she found the potion she needed. She added in beetle legs, cat hair, dog slobber, grass, sunflower seeds, and then broke a cross and put it into the cauldron. It started to bubble, and it turned green like a lime. She put it into a bottle, and then drank it down. She felt an odd stir. Next, she imagined a picture of someone. She drew a circle in front of the cauldron, on the other side of where she was. In there, she made a small cut in her hand and purple blood began to seethe through the mark. She drew a star in the circle. Then, she went back behind the cauldron. She thought of the person who she was going to summon. Then, a purple light formed from the star on her head to the star in the circle. A figure began to rise from the ground. It was...Draeo. She moved her hand, and suddenly he ran out the chamber and joined the other 49 people who were going to be trained for the Ham-Hams to test. And so the training began. Every Ham-Ham grabbed a kendo stick. They held it out, and they fought each other. They fought WITHOUT armor. Many were defeated. But there were 20 left. Demondheir forced them to stop. These were the special recruits. They were sent into the next room, and trained some more. These warriors were marked with a special arm blade. They would attach it to there arm, and it would have a blade stick out, going backwards. Soon, the soldiers would go to the HHHQ and demonstrate to the Ham-Hams that the Dark Lord would not show mercy... 


	5. Capture

ZeroX: YES, that was a LONG chapter. We had four characters jump in. But ONE still remains to complete this love section of the originals Hams. Only there will be more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capture  
  
The Ham-Hams had walked a long time. They were tired from the battle. But they were also tired from carrying Hamtaro, who was still knocked out. Everybody saw the town Chi-Lo, and they all teleported there immediately. Panda saw the Inn, so he directed everyone there and they all slept. During the night, Hamtaro woke up and looked around. He was in a dark room with all the Ham-Hams sleeping on beds. The moonlight shined brightly, liked a large flashlight. It went through the window, and it was shining on something.  
  
He tied a blue bandana around his head. It was too long, so the two ends were hanging at the knot tied behind his head. He walked up to the door. He looked down at his feet, thinking. He lifted his head again, and looked to the right. The moonlight was shining on something, and Hamtaro observed what it was. It was on his pack, hanging on the wall. He walked up to it, and pulled out something from the right side of it. It was his sword. He had pulled out the Strike Sword. This is what he had used to kill Draeo both times. It was still bloodstained from the assault the Ham-Hams had to face. He went into the bathroom and washed it in the sink. Now it was clean and pure like spring water.  
  
He grabbed the handle, and walked out the bathroom. He walked up to the door, and closed his eyes. He thought back of the time when Delis first disappeared.  
  
2 years ago in the forest  
  
"Hei Dewis, 'ook at mai plain!" He was running around making plane noises as he played with his toy. "Oh yeah? I can do better than that!" They both grinned. He talked into a communication pad, and a helicopter rose at the cliff ahead of them. Delis grabbed Hamtaro's hand and swung him onto his back. "Yippie, yippie!" He was having so much fun. Delis took him off his back, and threw him into the helicopter. He landed softly in the co-pilots seat. Soon Delis jumped in afterwards. Delis piloted around the sea. He showed him the great blue water...the waves...the beauty. But as he let him try steering, he had a pain in his stomach. As he was about to let go of the yolk, his hand accidentally knocked the yolk to the left, and Delis hit the helicopter door and fell out. He remembered what Delis told him to do at a time like this.  
  
He found a large grapple hook, stuck it on the helicopter, and then tied it around his waist. He jumped in to the water. Delis was there, floating. He woke up, and Hamtaro he stuck out his arm tried to grab Delis. Only he was too far, and his swing only hit him. Delis was left unconscious, floating in the water. Hamtaro climbed up the rope, and flew the helicopter back home. "I'll save you Delis." That was the last thing he said then. "I'll save you."  
  
Hamtaro opened his eyes. They grew wet, and his vision began to blur. He shut his eyes again, and tears came, trickling down his cheeks like lava. The pain of losing Delis burned. He looked back up. Wiping his tears off with his hand, he pushed the door open and walked out. He walked out of the inn, and he was out in the fields.  
  
He got into a ready position one, holding his blade out in front of him diagonally outward. He moved his arms up-right, so the sword face down- left, like a parry. Just as he did that he jumped his hand up and let go of the handle. He flipped his right hand so the butt of his fist was facing the ground, and he held the sword like a dagger. He stuck his left arm out, and threw his arm downward, slicing an imaginary opponent in half. He completed the slice down to the right of his waist, then let go of it again and flipped his right hand. He grabbed the blade upright again, and he cut the air horizontally to his left. As he was about to swing again, instead he stabbed the blade into the ground, and he put his hand on it to support him. He bended his knees a bit, and looked down, sweating.  
  
"It's too much. I can't do this." The very thought of Delis...it sickened his mind and weakened his body. He pulled his sword from the ground and walked back into the inn. He put the weapon back into his pack, and went to bed.  
  
He had an odd dream...it was the Elder Ham. He said to him,  
  
"Cross the ledge and twist the gear. Thou shall wait for the gate's opening hear. Place the Argen Circlet right. Then shut your eyes against the bright light.  
  
Reveal to you, Five hundred keys. To the point of the sun, Where a path of trees Will move around, and make a walk. Go up to the front and start to talk.  
  
Ask for the entrance, Be kind and gentle. Or else the trees will smash you, And make you go mental.  
  
Gain access to the end of the road. Complete the test; pick up the load. There it will be, the start of the search. But make sure that you don't disturb a birch."  
  
Hamtaro woke up, and he breathed heavily. He remembered what happened in the dream. He looked at the clock, and it was 7:00 AM. He clapped his hands hard, and with a loud bang thunder roared from his hands. It woke up everyone. They all groaned at Hamtaro. Oxnard got his pillow and whacked Hamtaro on the head.  
  
"Hamtaro, we need our rest for the journey!" Hamtaro smirked, but got a comeback that would demolish Oxnard's attitude.  
  
"Oxnard, with the more time we have, we can eat more sunflower seeds!" Oxnard jumped up for joy, and ran into the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, ran back out, put on his pack and zipped in front of Hamtaro in five seconds. Hamtaro was satisfied. It took an hour for the rest of them to get ready. They all ate 5 sunflower seeds. They set out again, heading west. When they reached Moordoor, about 10 miles from their last stop, they sat down and had a picnic. Diane introduced herself to everyone.  
  
"Hi, I am Diane. I am a warrior-Ham. I specialize in archery, but I can still use swords and such. I thank you all for letting me join you, and I thank Jingle for saving me." Everyone applauded. She bowed, and took off her hat. She had a bit of purple hair. Then as she got up she put it back on, and sat down next to Jingle. They all played, ran around, and ate. But Hamtaro was serious. He was reading a book, and studying the maps. His finger mapped a trail...  
  
"HEY GUYS! WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO A BRIDGE! FROM THE BRIDGE IT'S 20 MILES, AND THERE IS A PALACE NEAR THE BRIDGE!!!!"  
  
"LET'S GO!" Everyone was enthusiastic. They packed up everything and left. As they headed west, they approached the bridge. It was insecure, and it swayed a lot, but this was a quick way to get across. They could start to make out the palace. But then they could make out a Ham with a sword. It approached the bridge. He was about to cut it, but Diane put her hand up and a HUGE blast of fire shot out of her hand. It was like a big beam of fire. It hit the Ham, and he disintegrated. Just when Pashmina was about to yell at Diane for killing someone, they noticed that while the Ham was dying, his body was shaped like a cross with two legs sticking out diagonally. Then, the body flashed and was replaced by a purple star, then back and forth 2 more times, then he disappeared. Pashmina let go of her anger, because she realized this was someone that was working for Delis. But when he disintegrated, his sword didn't...so it cut the rope and they all fell. They couldn't fly because the mass was too much. They all landed in the water below them.  
  
5 hours later  
  
Oxnard woke up, and found himself in a nice cozy bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head. He couldn't remember why. But then, it struck him. The fall, the bridge, the water, it all had come back to him. But there was also one more thing...someone new? A girl-Ham walked in the room holding soup.  
  
"So you have finally awaken."  
  
"Heke? I'm Oxnard, and what am I doing here?"  
  
"I'm Pepper, and I found you and 18 others at the rocks near my house. So I took you all in and cared for you."  
  
"Thank you. We are on a mission to save the world...would you care to join us?"  
  
"WELL, I did do this job about a year ago.sure!"  
  
"Great! I'll tell the others." Oxnard put his hands on his temples (the sides of the head. You know...) and they glowed white. He sent a message through his mind alerting everyone. They all responded positively. Everyone got up out of bed, and they got ready for the journey. Since Hamtaro was up before anyone else, he use the time to read his book and judge a good way to reach the palace, since they needed some information from them. He figured if he was in Raze Woods, if he went east of here, then took a 2 mile trail northeast...  
  
Maxwell was the first to see it. "GREAT! Here is the palace!" Everyone jumped up for joy. But Maxwell stepped up. "But let me scan it first." So Maxwell scanned it, but access was denied. So they just went up to the front. The guards opened the door and led them to the King and Queen without a word. When they first walked in, the royals jumped out of their seats and ran for someone.  
  
"PRINCESS PENELOPE!" They ran up to Penelope and pinched her cheeks, and treated her like the cutest thing on Earth. Then they looked up. "YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED PENELOPE! Guards, take them into the jails!" They Hams were suddenly caught in a net and dragged into a dungeon. There wasn't a single way to get out. The place was locked tight, with a steal door that had no cracks, and left no space for air to get in or out. THEY WERE GOING TO SUFFOCATE! Um..yeah. Anyway, they were trapped...the exit was blocked. They turned around, and they saw Boss digging. He was digging in the back wall. Stan got the notion something was behind it, so he leaped in the air and kicked it. The wall cracked.  
  
"It's kind of weak if you ask me." Stan was surprised at how easily it cracked. Oxnard walked up to the crack and gave it a power punch. It cracked a bit more. Hamtaro put his two hands back and grabbed two things on the sides of his pack. He pulled them out, and shot them at the wall. He had pulled out his Fire Sword and Aqua Blade. The heat and cold finally made the metal break. There, in front of them, was a maze. 


	6. Voyage

ZeroX: Pepper is partnered with Oxnard. Helga is partnered with Dexter, Cindy is with Howdy, and Koala is with Oxnard. OOOOoh, oops, I forgot to say that Jingle is with Diane. There are many more to come, but will they be pairing with each other...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voyage  
  
"Wow, look at this maze!" It was tall, and looked complicated.  
  
Hamtaro had no time to waste. "Oxnard, Stan, come with me. We are going to smash through all these walls and get out of here." Oxnard punched the wall, and it broke down. He yelped. His fist hurt a bit. Hamtaro realized it was dangerous, so he summoned lightning again. "NEGARUSHI GLIMACE STRIFE!" The walls were struck by lightning, and they all collapsed. Hamtaro turned and nodded at Pashmina. She used her psychic powers since she had the most energy at the time, and levitated a big chunk of the wall. They all boarded it, and they flew to the exit. The exit door was locked. Hamtaro summoned again. "Sumai beyasti geoga!" A rock beast appeared, and punched the door open, then disappeared. They were in the King and Queen's chamber. After everyone crept out, Grace split up the team to find Penelope. 5 min. within departure, Penelope was found in her "room." Howdy reported this, and Penelope jumped up for joy. She followed everyone else, leaving the palace.  
  
"Hostile-Hams. Never liked them." Howdy spoke in a strong accent, only to find that he was left behind while everyone else had advanced. He ran and caught up with them. They had left through the backdoor, and continued the path. The reached the town Protectora, which was right next to Mt. Syncope. Hamtaro remembered his dream.  
  
He went up to an elder and asked him, "Excuse me, do you know what the Argen Circlet is?"  
  
"Oh, why yes, it's an ancient circlet that was used to lock the Great Seal away. It's located FAR across the ocean, in the city of Topaz."  
  
Hamtaro was grateful that the man knew. He thanked him, and then recruited with everyone else. "Hey guys, we can't go up to the mountain yet."  
  
"And why not?" They were all angry.  
  
"Because, we need the Argen Circlet first. It's located across the ocean, in Topaz." This peeved everyone. They went to the dock of the town, bought a big vessel, and Hamtaro named it The Cruiser. They all boarded it, and took off for Topaz. Two weeks into the voyage, everyone was tired, and some were bored like anything. Then, another ship came in sight. It was one of Delis's! How did he know where they were? Well, that didn't matter because they were about to fight. Everyone pulled out there bows and arrows. Maxwell waved his hand over his arrows and they burned of fire. Bijou waved her hand over her arrows and the points became ice. Only 4 Hams didn't pull out their arrows. Boss got a load of bombs, and was preparing to throw them. Jingle had his green transparent eye goggles (they showed the stats of people, and had an aiming lock) and pulled out two silver guns. Cappy also put on his goggles, and he had mines set off, so if someone stepped on them they would explode. Making sure no one would be severely damaged, they were set to little power. Penelope stayed behind everyone else, and didn't pull out anything. She was only a magic/psychic- Ham. Right when the two ships were aligned, everyone started to shoot.  
  
Jingle was killing the pirate-Hams quickly. He just shot them. Helga was shooting the pirates with good accuracy, almost as good as Diane, since she had glasses. She nudged Diane. "Diane, I've spotted a few prisoners. Go alert Stan."  
  
"Okay." Diane loaded her bow with five arrows, and shot them all at once, hitting five Hams. She dodge rolled over to Stan, and alerted him. He nodded, and tied his bow on his back. He was more mature now, so he wasn't off to impress any girl-Hams. He pulled out a dagger, and stuck it in between his teeth, and he started to climb the ropes. When he reached high enough, he had directed a lot of attention to himself. As many pirates shot at him, the others down below had an opportunity, and shot the pirates. Stan jumped off the rope and landed on the other ship. He threw a dagger at one pirate heading towards him when he landed. He pulled out another one, and ran down the stairs in front of him. Halfway down the steps, he jumped off the right side and saw the brig. There was a Ham in prison. So Stan kicked the bars down, as they landed in a crash. He carelessly pulled the prisoner out. They ran up, and Stan threw him on The Cruiser. Then, he jumped off the pirate ship and got back on his side. He rolled over to his pack, and slung it over his back. He saw Pashmina launching her arrows. Only he saw one thing she didn't: an arrow headed for her. He dropped the pack off his pack, and did something unexpected.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Stan dived in front of Pashmina, and got hit by the arrow. He fell down into the water.  
  
"NNNNOOOO!" Hamtaro pulled out his Fire Sword. He jumped off the boat and as he fell, he pointed his sword at the deck of the boat and yelled, "HEROSHI NANDAE PYRICTA!" Fire shot out of his blade-tip, and it burned down the ship, killing the pirates along with it. Hamtaro splashed in the water. He looked around for Stan. He found a trail of red. He followed it down, and found Stan, sinking and bleeding at the same time from the arrow. Hamtaro couldn't react to the sight of Stan for the first few seconds, because the icy water was stinging his cheeks. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He ignored the pain, and went for Stan. Hamtaro grabbed Stan and swam back up. He shot out of the water, gasping for air. The water flew into the air, along with Hamtaro. One pirate was still alive, and he also jumped up. Hamtaro pulled the arrow out of Stan, and he threw it at the pirate like a spear. It him in the eye, and he fell. Hamtaro landed on the boat. He laid Stan's body on the ground, and summoned a healing fairy. "Shalom, nagarreha bestlami. Shoven tilaste hercule reveroca!" The fairy healed Stan, and then it disappeared. Stan slowly rose up, groaning like a creaking door. He opened his eyes, and the first person he saw was the slave he rescued.  
  
"Hi, my name is Dribble, but everyone calls me Drib." He grinned.  
  
"Ham-Ha Drib." Everyone was happy to meet him. He felt joyful, and jumped in the air. But he didn't jump normal. He jumped in the air, soaring into the sky. He looked around, but suddenly felt a great jerk as he fell. He landed on the ship deck with a hard thud, and had a spear stuck in him. It was in his stomach, and he was bleeding. The blood dripped down from his stomach, staining the hard wood. He meekly opened his eyes, and said in a husky voice, "Hams with wings, sky...spear."His head suddenly dropped. His heart stopped beating, as he died. He turned into a glowing ball of light, and dived down into the ship. It sent a magical burst, through the ship, and he now controlled it. So the Ham-Hams felt a bit safer, knowing a friend was there to guide them. They gazed in awe as the boat swiftly crossed the ocean; only Grace's attention was turned to the giant birds in the sky.  
  
She pointed at them and drew everyone's attention towards them. Then, 4 spears were thrown. She yelped, "They must be the ones who killed Drib!" They all poised into an evasive pose, but they soon found it was unnecessary, for there was one bird that was destroying the others. It started to dive like a hawk to the ship. As it got closer, they made out a ninja-Ham. He landed like he had only jumped a centimeter, gracefully landing soundless on the wood, on his left foot, and kneeling on his right. He pulled a thin sword from the strap on his back, and split the spears coming at the Hams. As he just kept destroying the spears, he dug into his black cloth around his waist, and pulled out three ninja-death stars. He flung them at the little figures in the sky, and they all fell into the water with a gigantic splash. One remained in the sky. The ninja looked down the other side of the boat, and saw Stan's pack. He looked up at the bird again, and deflected one last spear. Then he rolled over to the pack, pulled out a dagger, and threw it at the bird. It hit the bird in the eye, and it fell in the water. Now there were no problems confronting them physically at the moment. So they all leaned on the sides of the boat and the poles, resting. The ninja sat alone quietly in a corner to him. Drib noticed land, and started to go faster. The breeze rose upon the Hams, as the loose garments they wore fluttered in the air hopelessly. Soon Cappy walked up to the ninja and befriended him. After a few minutes of conversing, the ninja got up and spoke for the first time.  
  
"Hello, I am Ken, a ninja-Ham. I have trained all my life. I have a queer ability to use magic and psychic powers. Please, may I join you in whatever you are doing?" He stood tall, in a black outfit, fit for a ninja. It was a little loose, and hung a bit. He had on a mask, covering his face from below his nose, and a bit above his forehead. He had red hair, brushing in strands across his right eye from the top-right of his head, and he had brown fur, like Maxwell. He put one hand over a fist, and bowed. The Hams also accepted him. As they applauded, the ship shook vigorously. The Hams became more alert, and tried to figure out what was going on. Not even Maxwell had a theory. Suddenly, Drib spoke.  
  
"I AM DRIB, A SERVANT TO DELIS! I SHALL SINK YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The turbulence became worse. The boat finally leaned over enough to have all the Hams fall off. Pepper tried to climb back up, but the ship exploded and she careened a few meters holding onto a piece of wood. She landed in the ice-cold water. She screamed, and swam over to everyone else. Penelope used her psychic powers and levitated everyone in the air. She then headed towards the land, and the Ham-Hams were forced to follow. She pulled them to ground, using her psychic abilities. When they landed, she fainted, for the levitation took too much out of her, and she was just a baby. They explored Topaz, bought some weapons and food, and then went to the inn. When they arrived at the inn, they found it was cheap, yet it had good quality. They purchased one room for every two Hams. Jingle and Diane were sleeping with each other. They were both dreaming of the same thing: their love. Only while Jingle was deep asleep, Diane woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up in her bed next to Jingle, and put her head back, shaking it, to get her long pink hair off her shoulders, and she preened her golden fur. She sat there for a minute, waiting to find out why she woke up. Then, she heard a deep creak, like a door was opening. She looked at the door, and it was slowly inching. Diane literally jumped out of bed and dived at her pack like a leopard. The pack was next to the door. In one swift stroke, she pulled out her crossbow from the open pack and she swung back, to the left from the door. The door swung open this time, and Diane shot her crossbow at the door... 


End file.
